


Голод

by bubnyozh



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubnyozh/pseuds/bubnyozh
Summary: Данте нужен был Ямато





	Голод

Корни Клипота уходили глубоко. Как-то Данте уже бывал в мире демонов, но по сравнению с тем, куда они забрались сейчас, тогда он будто бы просто на секунду приоткрыл двери и неловко потоптался на пороге. Временами было сложно понять, даже откуда они пришли — мир демонов постоянно менялся, по своей прихоти или по чьей-то еще. В такие моменты приходилось полагаться на Вергилия — вот кто никогда не терял уверенности, куда им нужно дальше. От этого иногда Данте становилось не по себе, слишком уж хорошо он помнил, сколько Вергилий провел в мире демонов под властью Мундуса, хотя также и понимал: ни он здесь не заперт, ни, что важнее, Вергилий, Мундус мертв, и у них есть Ямато — в любой момент они могли вернуться.

И все чаще он думал о том, чтобы это сделать. По особенной причине. 

...Меч пробил толстую броню демона, и тот захрипел, оседая. Туша высотой метров четыре-пять — и таких к ним в гости сегодня заглянуло несколько. Данте выдернул меч, убирая его обратно за спину, наблюдая за тем, как демон медленно исчезал, затем он обернулся. Вергилий закончил тоже: нанес последний удар сверху, разрубая противника надвое. Действия чистые, отточенные, как и всегда. Единым слитным движением Ямато отправился в ножны. Данте проводил его долгим взглядом и почувствовал, что все — больше он терпеть не может: то, что изводило его, требовало к себе внимания, а Данте не любил назойливых. Исключения были, но к этому они не относились. Тяжело выдохнув, он, наконец, признался: 

— Я так больше не могу. 

Надо же. Данте уже давно понял, что просто изгибом губ Вергилий был способен выразить любую эмоцию, но тот сейчас как будто бы не мог определиться, что именно испытывал. Он сначала приоткрыл рот, потом скривился, потом поджал губы.

И вот они сжались в тонкую линию. 

— Как это понимать? — бесцветно спросил он. 

— Даже эта хрень… — Данте махнул рукой в сторону демона, как вдруг заметил: — А, он уже исчез. Но, да, эта хрень не помогает. 

Он догадывался, о чем думал Вергилий, и так тянуть с ответом было подло со стороны Данте, хотя в оправдание самому себе — он никогда и не был совсем уж хорошим парнем. Определенно, они сорвали настоящий джекпот своей добровольной ссылкой. Как ни странно, Данте нравилось вот так проводить время — здесь он всегда мог пропустить через мясорубку из мечей и стволов пачку-другую демонов, и в отличие от мира людей, тут хотя бы не выставляли счет за сопутствующие разрушения и было разнообразие. Или же он мог сражаться с Вергилием и не оглядываться на риск устроить очередной апокалипсис человечеству. По крайней мере, пока. И еще больше ему нравилось — видеть, как Вергилий словно бы успокоился. Не внешне — тот как выглядел высокомерным засранцем, так и выглядел, ничто не угрожало этому светлому образу. Просто он… перестал гнаться за призраками, что ли? Пожалуй, так.

И теперь Данте говорил, что больше так не может. Почти становилось стыдно.

— Я хочу пиццу, — сдался он, раскрывая карты. — Какое-то время наши местные друзья перебивали мне аппетит, но это уже невозможно. 

— Ты ведь не чувствуешь голод, — сказал Вергилий, и в его голосе проскользнуло что-то, что делало это утверждение больше похожим на вопрос. 

Голод Данте и правда не чувствовал, как и потребность во сне и в прочих привычных вещах, легко скидывая это на свою демоническую половину. В конце концов, нуждались бы демоны во всем этом, тут наверняка была бы более развита, хм, инфраструктура? Какая-нибудь адская забегаловка на берегу кровавой реки или что-то вроде того... Но нет же. 

— Это другое, — фыркнул Данте, не зная, как толком объяснить. — Просто хочется — и все. У тебя не бывало такого? 

Вергилий бросил на него красноречивый взгляд. Да уж, нашел, у кого спросить. 

— В любом случае, — не растерялся Данте, — нам ничего не стоит смотаться туда и обратно.

— Мы еще не закончили здесь, — безапелляционно ответил Вергилий.

— Думаешь, за пару часов нашего отсутствия Клипот разрастется так, что будет скрести корнями в мир людей? 

И еще один красноречивый взгляд. 

— Даже если он очень хочет жить и воспользуется отсутствием таких умелых садовников вроде нас, мы прополем эту демоническую грядку на раз. Ну же, Верг. 

— Хочешь идти — иди, — великодушно разрешил Вергилий. 

— Какое интересное предложение. 

Вергилий поддел большим пальцем Ямато, слегка вынимая его из ножен. 

— Могу тебя выпустить хоть сейчас.

— А обратно я, по-твоему, как вернусь?

— Попасть сюда проще, чем выбраться. Подсказать нужную книгу в библиотеке?

Последний раз Данте был в библиотеке в детстве — в их домашней библиотеке на пару стеллажей, где он прятался, когда они играли в прятки. Кажется. Он не ручался.

— Пока буду искать, пицца остынет, — отмахнулся Данте. — Может быть, просто одолжишь мне Ямато? 

Уголки губ Вергилия дернулись — это был плохой знак. В следующий момент он повернулся к Данте спиной, вытащил Ямато и двумя росчерками открыл проход в пространстве. На секунду Данте подумал, что это для него, и уже хотел напомнить про сложность доставить пиццу горячей, если ему придется блуждать среди библиотечных полок, но Вергилий воспользовался проходом сам — вот он вошел, и вот проход закрылся. Данте остался наедине с самим собой. Мысль о том, что Вергилий вдруг стал альтруистом и решил сделать что-то хорошее для своего драгоценного брата, даже не промелькнула, вместо этого Данте прислушался к ощущениям — он уже заметил странную вещь: тут, в мире демонов, он отчетливо чувствовал Вергилия, где бы тот ни находился, и сейчас он чувствовал его тоже. Вергилий остался в этом мире.

Скорее всего, переместился к следующему узлу корней Клипота, предоставив Данте добираться туда самому. Ну кто так делает. 

Ничего не оставалось, кроме как оседлать Кавалерию: не так практично, как проходы, созданные Ямато, и когда он приедет, Вергилий наверняка уже урвет себе самое интересное… Данте ему это припомнит. И конечно, отступаться он также не собирался.

***

Предприняв еще несколько попыток, Данте окончательно похоронил свою способность к убеждению. По всему выходило, что она вообще была мертворожденной. Нужен был план — и получше, чем просто подойти и выдернуть Ямато из рук. Не получилось бы. Это было понятно еще, опять же, с детства, когда из оружия у них были только палки, и те, которые находил Вергилий, всегда казались Данте лучше, чем его. Последние события сомнительность мероприятия лишь подчеркивали — Вергилий держался за Ямато так, что вернул его, даже не заботясь о том, чью руку он вырывает. 

План у Данте появился, но с ним имелись сложности. Можно было выбить Ямато в бою, победитель диктует правила — и все в таком духе, даже Вергилий бы с этим не спорил. Наверное. Проблема в том, что никогда до сих пор Данте не ставил своей целью кого-то обезоружить. Смешно, и все же это так: сломать оружие, когти, зубы — да, обрубить чьи-то скользкие щупальца — да. Но в том, чтобы выбивать, необходимости не было. 

Технически Данте представлял, как, только вот практики, как выяснилось, не хватало. Для Вергилия уж точно. Они сражались, Данте пытался — и совершал ошибки, которые стоили ему победы. Если до этого счет, который они вели, был более-менее равный — у каждого из них случались плохие дни, — то теперь перевес был ощутим. В десять побед, в двадцать побед — такие цифры Данте не хотел называть даже мысленно. Вергилий явно понял, чего тот добивался, но молчал, что делало проигрыши еще более раздражающими. Ничего удивительного, что однажды Данте сорвался и отступил от цели, чтобы выровнять счет — это растянулось надолго, но где-то в подкорке, похоже, сохранилось желание выбить проклятый меч. И когда это все-таки произошло, практически случайно, Данте и не сразу вспомнил, а зачем ему, собственно, нужен был Ямато. 

— А, — сказал он и потом, осознав, повторил: — А-а. Точно, — прокрутив в руке меч, Данте удивился про себя, каким тот на самом деле был тяжелым, хотя когда-то уже держал его. — Одолжу его ненадолго. Обещаю, заскучать не успеешь. 

— Данте, — процедил Вергилий.

То, что ему потребуется мгновение, чтобы переместиться к Данте, было очевидно, он даже ждал этого и потому, опережая Вергилия, вогнал в землю между ним и собой свой меч, вынуждая остановиться. Короткая заминка — ее хватило на то, чтобы открыть проход и исчезнуть в нем, прежде чем Вергилий успел что-либо сделать. Вряд ли тому, конечно, потребуется меч Данте, но он посчитал этот обмен достаточно честным.

К тому же он ведь действительно ненадолго.

***

Город остался не таким, каким его запомнил Данте: где-то были видны следы разрушений, где-то — уже что-то отстраивалось заново. Но что важнее, улицы не были пустыми, жизнь продолжалась. 

Данте выбирал недолго, думая, куда направиться: его офис если и сохранился, то явно уже лишился всех благ цивилизации, и это в лучшем случае, в худшем — его оккупировали Триш и Леди, или вообще заняли какие-нибудь риэлторы. Сейчас это как никогда актуально. К Патти же он заходить не рискнул бы, а где могло носить Моррисона, было известно только самому Моррисону. Вариант оставался один — навестить Неро, хотя этого Данте не хотелось тоже: без Вергилия и с необходимостью говорить, что для них еще ничего не кончилось и он тут всего на минуту.

А еще подстегивал голод. Данте усмехнулся — не иначе как человеческая половина почувствовала себя дома. 

Хорошо хоть Ямато существенно сокращал расстояния.

Неро обосновался в небольшом двухэтажном доме: внизу располагалась мастерская Нико, наверху — несколько жилых комнат. Интересно, кстати, жили ли Неро и Кирие до сих пор в раздельных, или кто-то наконец-то перестал ходить вокруг да около? Жаль, никого не было рядом — Данте предложил бы пари. Поставил бы на пацана. Но увы.

Он подходил к дому по противоположной стороне улицы, не решаясь подойти ближе, когда неожиданно ему повезло: дверь открылась, и на улицу вышла Кирие — в белом платье и с сумкой в руках. На всякий случай скрывшись за рекламным щитом, Данте понял, что удача ему улыбнулась, потому что перед выходом Кирие ничего не сказала: ни о том, что скоро вернется, ни о чем-нибудь еще — а значит, получалось, и говорить было некому. Неро вместе с Нико наверняка уехали выполнять заказ. 

Подождав, пока Кирие уйдет, Данте отлип от рекламного щита и приблизился к дому, обошел его кругом, внимательно разглядывая окна. А вот и открытое, прямо на втором этаже. Кирие явно просто ушла в магазин, ненадолго, и у Данте было совсем немного времени. Впрочем, на доставку пиццы много и не нужно. 

Проскользнув внутрь, первым же делом он нашел телефон. Работал, оплачен. Пусть Неро и перенял семейные традиции работать из дома, но определенно лучше контролировал свои финансы. Или за это стоило благодарить Кирие с Нико? 

— Мне большую фирменную, — сказал он оператору и, подумав, добавил: — И давайте две. Без оливок. 

Продиктовав адрес, Данте повесил трубку и, наконец, осмотрелся. Комната, через которую он сюда попал, была светлой, ухоженной, на подоконнике стояли горшки с цветами — Данте чудом их не уронил, когда забирался в окно, рука Кирие читалась отчетливо. А вот спор он точно проиграл бы — кровать там стояла одноместная. Данте покачал головой. Нужно было с этим что-то делать. Потом, когда они вернутся. В конце концов, даже у Вергилия получилось. 

Данте прошел дальше по коридору. Следующая дверь оказалась запертой, но на двери красовались наклейки от производителей то ли машин, то ли логотипы каких-то рок-групп — комната явно принадлежала Нико. Нико, которая охраняла свои секреты и от своих тоже. Данте подумал, что ничего не хочет об этом знать. 

В противовес Нико, в комнате Неро двери не было вообще. Вернее, была, но стояла рядом, очевидно, сорванная с петель. Ни дать ни взять Неро тестировал какие-нибудь свои новые возможности. Или — когда Данте посмотрел на стол, возникло и это «или» — Неро пошел по стопам отца. Данте притронулся к ветхим книгам, помеченным закладками или просто с загнутыми уголками страниц, названия на корешках были практически нечитаемыми, но стоило лишь полистать книгу, чтобы понять — это все о призывах демонов. Появилось противное скребущее чувство дежа вю, и Данте, хмыкнув, стал вчитываться внимательнее, следуя помеченным страницам, и выдохнул, только когда нашел записи, сделанные самим Неро. Выдохнул с облегчением.

— Какой продуманный, — рассмеялся было Данте, но осекся из-за крутящего от голода живота. — Надо же, дает нам фору. 

По всему выходило, что Неро искал способ призвать их из мира демонов, если они задержатся там слишком долго. 

Остальное он осматривал поверхностно — заметил книгу, которую оставил Вергилий, она тоже вся была в закладках, и протезы, которые изменились и стали полыми, видимо, теперь Неро закреплял их на руку. Гораздо тщательнее Данте изучал холодильник, добравшись до кухни.

Именно за этим занятием его застал звонок в дверь. Наконец-то. 

— Запишите на счет, — принимая коробки у курьера, бросил Данте, оставляя бедолагу за порогом. 

Все равно платить было нечем, да и для Неро останется намек, что к нему приходили гости. Кто знает, может, это даст им время, а то не хотелось бы Данте вылезать из какой-нибудь жижи посреди пентаграммы.

— А теперь давай найдем твоего хозяина, — сказал он Ямато и раскрыл очередной проход.

***

Ямато не подвел — или дело было не в нем вовсе, но, так или иначе, Данте нашел Вергилия сидящим на краю не самого живописного обрыва. С красивыми видами в мире демонов в принципе имелись проблемы, хотя Данте и не жаловался. Он только фыркнул, когда увидел, что его меч Вергилий пристроил себе за спину. Этим же мечом Данте потом его как следует и отделает.

— Неужели все-таки заскучал? — спросил Данте, протягивая ему Ямато. 

— Мне было чем заняться, — холодно ответил Вергилий. 

Выходку Данте он явно не оценил, это понятно, ничего не оставалось, кроме как уравновесить время потери и ожидания куском еще горячей пиццы. Данте сел позади него, тоже пристроившись спиной к мечу, положив коробки между ними, и когда он открыл верхнюю, то усмехнулся: ничего в человеческом мире не менялось, сколько бы апокалипсисов демоны не устраивали — в пиццу продолжали упрямо добавлять оливки. Людей не победить. Странно, что в мире демонов этого еще не поняли.

— Не стесняйся, — сказал Данте, забирая кусок, на котором оливок было меньше всего.

Вергилий промолчал, а Данте не стал настаивать. Не хочет — ему же больше достанется. И хотя есть хотелось адски, Данте растягивал удовольствие. Пицца идеальная — не считая оливок, конечно, но ему везло, они почти не попадались, и только когда Данте повернулся, чтобы дотянуться до дальнего куска, он понял, почему: оказалось, Вергилий методично перекладывал оливки с пиццы на один кусок. 

Уму непостижимо. Невероятно. Данте так и сказал: 

— Невероятно. Это что, проявление заботы? 

Вергилий фыркнул, всем своим видом показывая, что большей глупости в жизни не слышал.

— Вообще-то я люблю оливки. 

— Не верю, — ответил Данте. — С каких это пор? 

— А забота тебе кажется более вероятной?

— Ну... 

— Что и требовалось доказать, — быстро подвел итог Вергилий. 

Слишком быстро. Это посеяло в Данте зерно сомнений. 

Вторую пиццу они прикончили быстро, если не считать короткого пересказа событий о визите Данте на поверхность — о Неро и его новом увлечении, о книге, которую ему дал Вергилий, и закладках в ней. Вида тот не подавал, но было понятно, что ему приятно. Но несмотря на то, что Данте в основном пиццу и прикончил, пока Вергилий скрупулезно собирал свои оливки, сытости он так и не почувствовал.

— Надо было брать три, — признал он. — Или четыре. Или пять. 

— Твои познания в арифметике заметно улучшились. 

Данте повел бровью — провокация засчитана. 

— Только это не помогло бы, — вдруг продолжил Вергилий. 

— Это еще почему?

— Демонический голод не похож на человеческий, он определяется предназначением, страстью… Он течет в наших жилах, Данте.

— Что-то раньше я его не чувствовал, — поморщился Данте, тут же едва не теряя равновесие — это незаметно поднявшийся Вергилий выдернул меч из земли, лишив его опоры. — Эй. Ты чего?

Вместо ответа Вергилий протянул меч обратно, потом — положил вторую руку на Ямато. Приглашение, которому слова не требовались. Приглашение, от которого также и не отказывались. Данте ухмыльнулся, принимая его. 

К тому же, это могло помочь перебить разыгравшийся голод. 

Они схлестнулись. Последний раз был победным для Данте, и он не хотел упускать преимущество, поэтому выкладывался на полную. Хотя, в общем-то, он всегда выкладывался на полную.

Комбинации оружия, стиля, атака, парирование, Вергилий, чья сила казалась далекой, но понятной одновременно — они обхаживали друг друга долго, и за всем этим Данте постепенно начал чувствовать то, чего он так хотел. Насыщение. Не от пищи — от сражения. Вергилий знал об этом с самого начала и, наверное, ждал, пока это осознает Данте. 

То, что текло в жилах, у них было одно на двоих. Демоническое наследие, которое, Данте уже понял, можно только принять.

Но он был не против. 

— Ну как? Стало лучше? 

— Надрать тебе задницу, — ответил Данте, переводя дыхание, — действительно, что может быть лучше.


End file.
